


Willow

by ItsAshPirozhky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Inspired by Taylor Swift, M/M, OTP Feels, Rare Pairings, Romantic Fluff, True Love, all my love for my otp, kurooyama, mention of kei
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAshPirozhky/pseuds/ItsAshPirozhky
Summary: El amor es un sentimiento abstracto del cuál  Yamaguchi siempre tuvo curiosidad. Cuentos de hadas y todo eso parecían ser solo fantasías.Pero al haberlo encontrado, ese concepto había cambiado.Pues "La vida era como un sauce y se dobló por tu viento"
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Willow

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate  
> Rare pairs o crack Ship   
> One shot inspirado en la canción Willow de Taylor Swift.

"Cuanto más cosas dices, menos sé   
Dondequiera que vayas, te seguiré   
Te suplico que agarres mi mano   
Arruines mis planes, ese es mi hombre"

* * *

Los cuentos de hadas existen, y cada uno de ellos nos deja un agradable mensaje, donde en muchos de ellos escuchamos hablar sobre encontrar el amor verdadero, en como una persona descubre el amor en aquel que daría incluso su vida por protegerla.

¿ _Amor_ ?

Esa extraña palabra siempre la había escuchado, pero le parecía algo tan irreal. Cuentos de hadas y fantasías que vivían en la mente de las personas adultas. Pues a su corta edad el sentía diferentes emociones que como niño iba descubriendo y disfrutando en el proceso.

Pero, aunque estas emociones y sentimientos que lo iban enseñando, la que lo seguía confundiendo y haciendo eco en su mente era ese sentimiento tan extraño.

Amor

Pues el amor que se vive en los cuentos de hadas, siempre hacen que las expectativas de los humanos se igualen a estos. Sin embargo, por más que pienses y sueñes con un amor así, los limitantes difieren de la realidad y la fantasía. O bueno… en lo poco que había visto pensaba que esto así era.

—Y entonces… el príncipe salvó a la dulce princesa de aquella torre en la que se encontraba, salvándola del peligro enfrentando los dos juntos al mundo entero.— concluyó Akiteru de contar uno de esos tantos cuentos que les leía cuando iba a dormir a casa de Kei.

—Mmmm, ¿pero la princesa sentía amor por el príncipe?— preguntó un pequeño y curioso Tadashi escuchando con paciencia las fantasías que existían en el cuento en turno.

El rostro de Akiteru se convirtió en un gesto extraño al escuchar aquella pregunta, pues ni el mismo sabía que responder.

—Hermano tus cuentos son muy aburridos— masculló un pequeño Kei con el gesto aburrido pues él quería escuchar cuentos sobre dinosaurios y otras cosas, no algo relacionado con princesas encerradas en torres que solucionaban su vida con el amor de alguien más.

—Bueno, no importa pequeños, igual deben de dormir así que no se queden despiertos hasta tarde, los quiero a los dos— dijo Akiteru revolviendo el cabello de ambos para marcharse mejor dejando a Tadashi con preguntas en su mente.

Tiempo después mientras abrazaba uno de sus peluches se giró para observar a su mejor amigo mirando el techo aburrido.

—Kei… ¿tú sabes que es el amor?— le preguntó inocentemente esperando la respuesta del rubio.  
Kei se giró para mirarlo confundido meditando su respuesta.

—Supongo que es eso que sienten los adultos ¿no? Akiteru me ha dicho que es algo horrible que te deja cansado y te hace llorar mucho.

—¿Llorar mucho?

—Sí, algo así como cuando te caes de la bicicleta y te lastimas, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que nos caímos y yo me raspé las rodillas y tú te lastimaste el brazo?— inquirió el rubio recordando ese feo momento.

Yamaguchi asintió recordando el dolor de esa vez.

—Bueno, dice que así se siente o incluso peor.

El pequeño parpadeó asustado, pues al parecer el amor parecía algo demasiado doloroso y horrible. Siempre le habían mentido entonces en esos cuentos.

Se sintió asustado… pero al mismo tiempo comprendía que era algo normal y que tal vez ya estaba presente en su vida.

—Olvidaba que mi hermano me dijo que también es algo bonito y confuso, aunque la verdad nunca entiendo lo que Akiteru dice, y tampoco quiero conocer lo que eso es.— concluyó el rubio haciéndolo asentir, porque ahora él tampoco quería experimentar algo así.

Oh bueno… Tal vez ese aún no era el momento exacto para hacerlo.

* * *

Tiempo después por más que tratara de evitarlo, el amor había llegado, y por supuesto fue lo más horrible que pudo llegar a experimentar.  
Pues desde que se había enamorado de Kei, vivió con muchos sentimientos atorados en su corazón, rechazos, lágrimas, y aquel dolor que era peor que el de cortarse con el más filoso cuchillo.

Sin embargo, el Yamaguchi del presente ahora comprendía y seguía tratando de entender lo que era el sentimiento del amor, que por supuesto no solo se vivía con el enamoramiento de alguien, sino que sentía el amor de todo aquello que lo rodeaba, de aquello que disfrutaba y lo hacía sentir vivo con cada día tener más ganas de vivirlo.

Donde ahora la realidad se mostraba con diferentes matices, en las cuales las brillantes sonrisas de aquellos extraños que aparecían en su vida causaban un desorden entero. Porque sabía que cuando uno es joven los adultos y la gente a tu alrededor creen que no comprendes y sabes nada.

Hasta este momento en el presente en el que se situaba, Yamaguchi era alguien reservado con sus sentimientos y todo lo que lo rodeaba. Añadiendo que era temeroso con aquello que fuera nuevo y que en sus pensamientos estos incluyeran situaciones que fueran a salirse de control.

Pero bueno... Por más que tratara de tener todo en orden en su vida, siempre llega un huracán que corta todo aquello de raíz y te da la esperanza de volver a reconstruir todo de nuevo.

Así que Yamaguchi no había sido la excepción en este espiral llamado vida.

Era así, que ahora se encontraba observando con anhelo aquella fuerte ráfaga de viento que había llegado a cortar sus raíces en las que ya se encontraba establecido.

Aquel moreno le dedicó una arrogante pero tierna sonrisa mientras seguía entrenando del otro lado de la cancha.  
Él sonrió de vuelta.

Si el universo había conspirado para traer ese agradable desorden a su vida, lo aceptaría y disfrutaría lo que este traería.

* * *

Lo había conocido en lo que parecía ser el momento exacto, donde en aquel verano las personas convivieron, bailando y siendo libres de aquellos pensamientos que los atemorizaban por completo. Donde aquella intrigante persona había dibujado y llenado su cuerpo con estrellas curando las cicatrices que el pasado había dejado impresas en su piel y recuerdos.

—¿En qué piensas Yams?— preguntó el moreno trayéndolo de nuevo al presente.  
Yamaguchi alzó una ceja confundido, pues se había perdido nuevamente en sus pensamientos y en aquellos bonitos ojos dorados que lo hacían querer saltar y perderse en ellos para siempre.

—En la vez que nos conocimos— respondió trayendo esos recuerdos otra vez.  
Kuroo sonrió y recordó junto con él.  
Pues si bien, ya habían pasado los años. Los recuerdos seguían intactos y más vivos que nunca.

—Me parece que son buenos pensamientos, aunque creo que cada día vamos creando nuevos ¿No es así?— dijo Kuroo para después tocarle la punta de su nariz con el dedo índice que parecía un hielo probablemente por el frío de esa tarde o por lo nervios de estar a su lado. Yamaguchi arrugó de forma curiosa su rostro por el gesto.

Kuroo volvió a darle otra tímida sonrisa, para después seguir hablando de distintas cosas.  
Porque sin haberlo pensado después de una larga búsqueda, habían encontrado el lugar indicado.

* * *

La tarde era fría y el cielo contenía aquellas nubes dispersas por ese rojizo atardecer.

Y mientras caminaban Yamaguchi seguía admirando lo que era Tetsurou. Desde aquella temerosa fachada y la arrogante pero temerosa sonrisa que siempre tenía en su rostro. En cada paso que daban el moreno iba hablado de cosas distintas ya fueran con relación al volleyball o sus temas favoritos de química. Tadashi siempre lo escuchaba paciente y aunque muchas veces no entendiera sus palabras y no supiera de sus temas, cada vez se sentía más enamorado de él.

Pues solo tenía una cosa en mente, que a dónde Kuroo lo guiará, el iría detrás de él. Dónde nunca soltara la calidez de su mano.

A lo cual en la confusa mente de Tetsurou sus pensamientos tenían sincronía con los de Tadashi. Ya que el chico que sostenía con amor y paciencia su mano, era ese tren a casa cada que se perdiera y no supiera como regresar.

* * *

Ahora el cielo estaba pintado con pequeñas estrellas en el horizonte, dónde en un cálido silencio los dos pensaban en lo agradecidos que estaban de tenerse el uno para el otro.   
Dónde los dos acceso llegado a la vida del otro arruinar sus planes de una buena manera, y los conversión en algo mejor.

En el cuál Tadashi siempre había tenido miedo a lo nuevo, y Kuroo era lo que necesitan para arreglar su confusa mente y superar esos miedos. Pues si bien había escuchado hablar de los mitos y esas hermosas criaturas que los acompañaban, jamás imagino que en su mundo aparecería el suyo.   
Arreglando esas ideas sobre los cuentos de hadas y sus fantasías.

Kuroo había dado esas señales que se pierden en los atardeceres pero que solo él logró ver cuándo estás se perdían en la oscuridad de la noche. En el cuál también le mostró las cicatrices y momentos que contenía en su vida y pensamientos.

Dónde los dos lograron hacer de todo aquello en una obra de arte.   
En los momentos de silencio y pequeñas risillas, Tetsurou aprovechaba para robarle besos que le daban la calidez que tanto necesita en ese instante.

Conocía muy bien, que él había llegado a la vida de Tadashi como un huracán que lo había desestabilizado, pero que ahora se resultó tan fuerte como un sauce.

Él en cambio, seguía perdiéndose, pero sabía que el chico de adorables pecas era su tren para volver a casa. Aquel que le daba la tranquilidad y felicidad que su necesitada alma aclamaba.   
Yamaguchi le devolvía dulces besos que alegraban cada momento y lo hacían sentir vivo. Con ganas de seguir experimentando todo aquello nuevo que llegara a su vida.   
Porque cada día y noche esperaría por su llegada, dónde ambos han ganado algo más grande que un trofeo, del cual seguirían orgullosos por haberlo alcanzado.

Sabía que si seguía sosteniendo la cálida mano de Kuroo y este lo llevara a donde fuera, él lo seguiría con paciencia. Dónde le permitiría seguir siendo ese devastador huracán que le daba nuevas esperanzas y lo hacían seguir creciendo.

Porque cada beso, sueño y sentimiento que compartían se quedarían plasmados como un tatuaje sobre la piel y pensamientos del otro.   
Ahora Tadashi lo entendía.

Los cuentos de hadas eso eran, cuentos y fantasías que las personas escriben porque lo quieren ver reflejado en su realidad. Muchas veces esto parece imposible, pero si tan solo confías y esperas lo mejor… esto llegará para hacerte creer que no es un sueño y que de verdad existe.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, aquí estoy nuevamente con algo para esta mi OTP, de verdad los amo y ya lo tenia ahí, solo que no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para publicarlo, espero y les haya gustado mi poco romanticismo y la poca cursilería que hubo, pero que al final me ha gustado. dejen sus comentarios, besitos y gracias por leerme una vez mas. No hay beta, así que disculpen si ven algún error.


End file.
